Hearing the move
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: James Troisi is not playing in his highest spirit, therefore, he is not included to the Socceroos squad. However, Ange doesn't let it go too easy, so he gives Troisi a test, to understand, not just to realize, to hear, but also to understand who he is. Socceroos and A Silent Voice!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sometimes, feeling to be in love, is quite easier than just look and leave it …**_

* * *

Melbourne, Australia

Before whole Australian squad regrouped again for the World Cup qualification, many foreign-based players were called. However, some players of the A-League also wanted to play as well.

One of them, was James Troisi.

…

…

…

"No, not that! Do that again!"

"NO!"

"What are you doing?"

"You say this, and this … so confusing …"

…

Unfortunately, the manager, Ange Postecoglou, did see everything. Because fearing that it could make bad effect, since Troisi wasn't prepared for it, the captain, the black-beard Michael Jedinak, came and took a notice. Then, Postecoglou and Jedinak took few moments, as the training was about to complete.

And finally …

…

…

"Okay, so, this is what we will see from our next opponent, which I'd like to call 'the Kingdom'. In here, they will use any tricks to score, even in penalty. So be careful." Postecoglou gathered all players, as they stood strongly: "Dismiss!"

"Alright, let's move on! Training completed!" Bresciano, who had retired following the glorious 2015 Asian Cup, called all of players to leave. However, while Troisi was preparing to take stuffs, suddenly, Jedinak and Postecoglou came and said: "Troisi?"

"Yes, coach?" Troisi wondered.

"Follow me." Postecoglou said as he and Jedinak all told Troisi to go on Mile's car, as they left the camp with something strange …

Yes, they did leave the camp, but for some other personal reason …

…

…

…

Their car stopped in a mansion where they described as a reverse house. From here, Ange Postecoglou, James Troisi and Mile Jedinak came in. The mansion was built with European style, but it was designed with some Chinese and Japanese traditional arts inside. No wonder why Troisi had to push the door, since he didn't know much.

Troisi wondered: "What are you thinking? I don't understand it though."

"You will see." Ange spoke, under the dark. From here, he quickly turned on the light of the room. It was …

"Wow, this is piano room, and … a little girl too!" Troisi was a bit of amazing, when inside was a piano room. One girl sat in the chair, just to be ready. Jedinak mentioned: "Troisi, don't you always play piano?"

"Uhhh …" Troisi was confused when talk about this to Jedinak, but then, Postecoglou revealed the reason: "Do you know why I call you?"

Troisi just stood there …

"Because you will not be in the final list of the qualification's squad currently. You are losing your steps, and we are worrying about that." Postecoglou mentioned: "So I invite you, to meet the girl. You have to do something, play some sonata that related to what does she want. Only then, you can see what are you willing to do."

The voice of Ange was warm, but it did tell something that Troisi was lack off. From then, before Ange returned back, he would have something to do.

"Good luck, James."

He and Jedinak left, only the keys were granted for James. Meanwhile, James Troisi looked into the place where only had windows, piano and a girl. He wondered why …

…

…

…

"Okay, what's … your name?"

James tried to contact, but the girl only put a paper, writing her name in English. She wrote carefully, but Troisi soon realized, there was something wrong. And what he'd guessed, it was correct.

She showed her name, just smiled:

"My name is Shouko Nishimiya, and I'm … deaf."

…

…

…

DEAF! So James Troisi realized that, deaf meant she couldn't hear. So what did he say before? Nah, he didn't say anything yet, but he understood why. Postecoglou wanted him to meet, because he wanted Troisi, to let her hear and see the other. But there was another part that he wasn't clear. So, he wrote to the paper, again:

 _What's wrong? –_ _ **James Troisi**_

 _I cannot hear anything when I was a child –_ _ **Shouko Nishimiya**_

 _Why do you come to Australia? –_ _ **James Troisi**_

 _Well, because few days later, our team will play a match against your team. So I go and cheer them. –_ _ **Shouko Nishimiya**_

 _But you can't hear, right? –_ _ **James Troisi**_

 _I'm unable to do, because of this, my parents divorced, leaving me alone. I really wish to hear some, especially, for one of my friend as well. I also want him to hear. And no, he's not deaf like me. –_ _ **Shouko Nishimiya**_

 _So, where is he? –_ _ **James Troisi**_

 _He is far from here. But he also suffers a lot. I wish I can do something for him. I … love to be there with him so much. –_ _ **Shouko Nishimiya**_

Troisi soon realized that his mission was to do something for her. Because she wanted to be there, she wanted to know the noise of an amazing match. So James decided to be there.

The talking had taken 15 minutes.

From this point, he came close. Although he did not say anything, he just opened a window, and wrote: "Now, let's together, discover the beauty of nature, shall we?"

 _Okay. –_ _ **Shouko smiled**_ _– Thank you Mister._

This time, Troisi and Shouko all walked around the big garden. Because the mansion is separated to the outside city so they could feel the fresh air. From here, James Troisi brought Shouko into a small part, which has a specific garden inside the giant garden.

A …

…

…

…

When he came in with Shouko, the garden was shown. It had a designed Italian fountain style, in Genoese way. The other was those flowers grown. Flowers were brought from Holland and Bulgaria. The trees were put into two sides to make air.

Shouko had a very special experience. For the first time, she felt like, she would listen to the wind, how the birds dance and sing.

However, something came into James' feelings.

It was about time.


	2. Chapter 2

At the same time, James Troisi, a player of Australian team, saw this like an opportunity to prove that he was good enough to do. He seemed to remember the 2015 Asian Cup, the tournament which brought him into a new level.

He was the hero of that match, but not anymore.

He sat down, and asked Shouko to see what would be the best thing of her life. She said that she would love to bring some gift.

Of course, saying that she said, but in fact, she only wrote to him. Sometimes she wrote in Japanese language, her native language. But Troisi seemed quite understand it all.

After all, he did study about Japanese language.

He expected that, inside the garden, there would have some cherry blossom to fall. And from the falling ones, he would grab it.

…

…

…

Just like he expected …

"Finally!" He smelt out when one of them was slowly fallen down. At that moment, Shouko didn't see anything special at all. But Troisi was different. He saw it. Right in front of his eyes. No one knew where was the blossom fallen down, but he grabbed it. He didn't even ask it at all. Shouko wasn't aware with it.

Until then, James Troisi grabbed one, and slapped his hands. At least, the slap could help Shouko realize where was she. She just stood in front of Troisi for few centimeters, with her back facing Troisi's face.

James Troisi could feel it. He knew what an Australian look to do. His position as a Socceroos' member is going to be threatened from time, since the rise of Tom Rogic, Jackson Irvine and Apostolos Giannou. So to keep and maintaining his place, he must show that he understood Shouko. Suddenly, he realized: the test with Shouko, would be a test for him to understand the other teammates when they couldn't communicate by mouths.

So he thought on his mind, what would he do? He needs a survival. So, he wrote into his paper:

…

…

…

 _Shouko, what do you think about the garden? –_ _ **James Troisi**_

 _It is amazing, but it looks small. –_ _ **Shouko Nishimiya**_

 _Because we can't make it big. We are living in Australia, a big country, but we have desert. We can't ruin the environment. –_ _ **James Troisi**_

 _So, Mr. James, what are you looking of? –_ _ **Shouko Nishimiya**_

 _I grabbed something special. Do you wanna go back to the room? –_ _ **James Troisi**_

 _Okay, I will. –_ _ **Shouko Nishimiya**_

…

…

…

They seemed to be willing on it …

#####

After coming back to the room, he just called her back to the room where the piano was located. In here, it might be widely seen from here. Troisi put Shouko into the piano, and told that she should sit into the chair. Shouko accepted. From now, Troisi would do something special.

He put from his hand, a small blossom, and smelt it. In Australia, a blossom, represented the calm and beauty of nature. Exactly like what the Japanese had thought before.

…

Do you know what is the special here, Shouko-chan? – **James Troisi**

I do want to know, why you grabbed it? – **Shouko Nishimiya**

It is a present of God. You are a blossom, you fell down, but soon you will grow up again. I see your depression, but I believe, I could help. – **James Troisi**

…

Shouko was a bit of amazing. She hoped that she could be able to do. Meanwhile, outside the sky, the weather was about to rain. So he had to be hurry, because if the rains came, it meant, everything must be started.

And so, he asked Shouko, from a single action. He raised his finger and asked:

 _Would you join me, to make a sonata?_

Well?

…

…

…

…

…

James Troisi and Shouko Nishimiya, it was about time.


	3. Chapter 3

James Troisi, he came, and then he played …

…

…

…

His finger, he played with something … strange. He felt like …

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

 _Socceroos, they were on fire! They wanna be …_

… _it is a counter-attack!_

…

…

…

 _Australia! Down Under! They would fight … at the moment, Troisi felt that he wanna be different. And when he was on the field, he had …_

…

…

…

…

…

 _Hey, Shouko, she shared condolences. She knew but she never blamed him. She respected him …_

… _she knew, one day, she would end with him together. But she was unable to hear … and her eyes … a lot of waters …_

…

…

James Troisi woke up, and found that, he had been moving faster. He was playing Lux Aeterna: Requiem for a Dream. He came faster, he found that, he was in stress …

…

 _Troisi was crossing the ball, but he couldn't score! Why? Why? And why?_

…

 _Shouko felt ashamed for it, she was too painful. She couldn't tell anything, she couldn't hear what he wants. Her tears were too painful …_

…

 _Troisi was accused by many teammates, because he didn't know what was he doing. He just tried to tell that, he wanna score, but he seemed unable. He didn't want to do, but he felt hard …_

…

…

Shouko looked him when he just stood there. She wanted to tell that: she loved him. But she was unable to do. He just left and left. She felt so painful …

…

The same here. Troisi couldn't control himself. Was it the over? Wonder why …

…

…

…


	4. Chapter 4

And then, with something, Troisi suddenly played higher and higher … He was going to …

…

…

…

 _Shouko saw this, she only wanted to say "sorry". But the boy would leave. But then, she suddenly …_

…

…

 _Troisi realized, then he passed back the ball. Now, he understood that, to beat them, no more chance except for this pass. He didn't really understand the meaning, however, somehow, he found, it was the only gateway._

 _Might be?_

…

…

…

…

…

 _Back to Shouko, she wanted to tell that she loves him. But she … she …_

 _In this moment, she had to no choice, so she …_

… _yelled:_

" _I LOVE YOU!"_

…

…

…

 _Australia needed a chance. It was still 0-0. So Troisi received the ball back. It was time. This was the last one …_

… _he looked up. And then, when he looked the situation, his mind opened. This could be …_

" _Hey! Take back the ball!"_

 _Troisi yelled. Then he suddenly passed back. None of those players of the opponent understood what was Troisi doing. It was near 90' and still 0-0, Australia might not win this match at home …_

…

…

 _Shouko cried: "I LOVE YOU" with so much tears. The boy came back, looked to her, seeing that, she was really promising that she would be with him. So he …_

… _his eyes seemed to be …_

…

…

 _Troisi sent back, and then, quickly, Jedinak posted up with a superb long pass. And it quickly sent to Troisi. However, the opponent's goalkeeper was in front of him. Realizing that it was the moment, he …_

" _It's time!"_

 _Wait … wait … wait …_

… _NO! Troisi didn't shoot, but … hold! The ball was sent to Cahill and Timmy Cahill …_

… _he …_

" _That's my trick! Now, I found that, we need to be under one flag!"_

 _The ball sent to Cahill and he shot!_

" _ **GOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**_ _"_

 _for Australia! At the dead end, Cahill had scored …_

…

Troisi played high. He had played for just 4 minutes, but he never thought he would deal with a match lasted for over 1 hour …

…

 _For Shouko, she finally saw him. He came and he suddenly asked:_

" _Will you go with me again? I know you can't hear, but …"_

 _She cried. Shouko cried. Finally, her love and respect for him was given with this. He promised, Shouko would be okay again. She loved him so much, but only this time, she received the answer. Then, he carried her, and went into the dawn …_

…

 _Meanwhile, Troisi had finally helped the team won. Australia won, 1-0. So they secured their direct World Cup ticket._

 _It was a moment … when suddenly, he realized that, a blossom fell into his hand. He looked on, and smiled:_

" _You have taught me how to do."_

…

…

…

James Troisi, after all, opened his eyes up. He saw back that, it was just the piano room …


	5. Chapter 5

It was a strange feeling for James Troisi. And then, after that, he felt like …

… same as Shouko. Why didn't?

…

…

…

…

…

At night, Postecoglou and Jedinak returned from a late talk. They came back to the piano room, where Troisi and Shouko were talking about something. The little smile from Shouko gave enough of all the answer.

For two men there, it was a good answer from James Troisi. They would leave Australia to their opponent's ground. Because Troisi would not go with, Ange felt that he could put a trust on him. From now and then …

He came close. Troisi stood up and met with him: "Coach, I had …"

"You did very well. Congratulation, Troisi. You have realized who you are."

"Uhhh, I think I will need time to realize my position."

"You have known your place. Congratulations, midfielder, and also, our striker. From now, you will need few months, because we will need you a lot."

"Thanks Coach." Troisi smiled as Ange and Mile took their bags and left the mansion. From Troisi's eyes, he seemed to understand it. Later, Shouko also bowed her head, and said goodbye. Troisi looked back. He understood all now …

"Goodbye, girl." Troisi looked back, he seemed to be interested. He just wanted to say goodbye, but her deaf prevented him to tell. He looked to her.

…

…

…

"Hope you can find your friend. If you really wish to be, call me if you like."

Then, James Troisi drove his car away from the mansion …


End file.
